


A Dream

by JustAnotherLostSoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Possession, mentions of Jimmy Novak - Freeform, not very long so not a lot of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherLostSoul/pseuds/JustAnotherLostSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the way I imagine the conversation between Claire Novak and Castiel went when she said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a couple more little things about Claire that follow this, so keep your eyes open.

Claire Novak dreamed, though she did not know it yet, she was in fact dreaming.  
She stood in the middle of a sunlit field, wearing a pair of shorts, a tank top and bare feet. She heard birds chirping, she could feel the breeze rustle her hair, and felt the sun beat down on her skin. For the first time in a year, she felt exactly as she should have felt, like a carefree child in the middle of a summer day. No missing father, no mother that was still grieving over a husband that seemed to be long gone, nothing could bother her even though she felt as though something should be.  
She walked over to a tree and sat down, and looked to the sky. She sat there for even she didn’t know how long, and then he appeared before her.  
“Claire.” She heard  
She looked over and found her father sitting next to her.  
Well’ he was quite her father. He looked like her father, but he was more… tense. He sat there looking at eyes much too old to be her father’s.  
And even though she knew it was with false hope she asked “Dad?”  
He almost smiled as he said “I am not your father.”  
He had said to her before and she knew him.  
“You’re the angel aren't you?” she asked  
“My name is Castiel.” He answered  
She looked around. “Where are we?”  
He looked at the meadow, with its blue skies and sunshine.  
“We’re a in your dreams.” He said “Claire, your family is danger.”  
She felt the temperature go down and saw clouds creep into the blue skies, as she remembered. She felt her mother’s hand on cheek and saw her eyes go black.  
She looked the angel wearing her father’s face in panic.  
“You have to help them!” she demanded Thunder sounded from the sky.  
He looked up for a moment at it, then back at her.  
“I can’t. Not without a vessel, a human body I can inhabit. This image of your father you see is an illusion. I’m no use to your family without a vessel.”  
She looked down at the ground and then back at Castiel.  
“You need me don’t you?” she asked “That’s why you’re here.”  
He looked at her and said “It is in your blood as it was in your fathers. You need to let me in. If you say no your family will die, as will you.”  
She hesitated and then quietly asked. “Is this permanent? Will I have to leave like Dad did?”  
He looked at her with a hint of sadness “I am truly sorry.” He said  
She nodded her head and took a deep breath. She felt the sun on her skin and the wind, stronger now than it had been before, go through her hair.  
“If you can save my family, then yes you can have me.”  
“Thank you, Claire.” He said, placing a hand against her cheek  
She closed her eyes and was overtaken by light.


End file.
